Cartoon Network Invaded (2018 Version)
Cartoon Network Invaded was a special crossover event that aired on Cartoon Network in the United States from November 1, 2018, before the Mickey Mouse's 90th Anniversary special schedule. It involved a continuing storyline of an alien invasion that ran through eight different episodes of seven different CN Original Series: Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures, Gravity Falls, Sofia The First, Elena Of Avalor,Stuck In The Middle, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls in order of broadcast. Shows/Chapters The special consists/follows eight episodes of five different shows: * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures: The Berry Big Alien Invasion, Is Blueberry An Alien Friend and Aliens On The Loose. * Gravity Falls: Mabel VS The Alien. * Sofia The First: Sofia's Alien Trip. * Elena Of Avalor: Elena's Alien Trouble. * Stuck In The Middle: Stuck With Daphne And The Aliens Extraterrestrials Part 1 And 2. * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic: Aliens Or Ponies? * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Aliens Extraterrestrials Among Us. The event also featured two shorts featuring The Fairly Oddparents characters. Storyline It all starts with Blueberry is hosting ancomedy-drama-suspense-horror-parody alien movie. Themes Cartoon Network Invaded included a few running themes, that would appear in the related episodes. All the themes were in all 7 shows.. These are the ones Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures followed. * Three Eyed Crab Aliens - The main villains of the event and all 5 shows, were the 3 Three Eyed Crab Aliens, who would introduce themselves in different ways, in all 7 shows. In Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures, Phil Carrot, Tommy Watermelon and Potato Grapplefruit Taco turned out to be the false personas of three shape shifters, whose true forms were the three crab aliens. In fact, the true friends were kidnapped by the aliens in order to mimick them and make their invasion plans being successed. * Invaded U.F.O. - The U.F.O. used as the logo for CN Invaded appeared at in every SSBBA episode of the event, when the aliens arrived and take off of the Earth. * Brain Sucking - The aliens were bent on sucking people's brains out, in attempt to absorb their knowledge. Phil, Tommy and Potato Grapplefruit constantly try to trick the Berry Bitty City villagers to suck their brains. * Cheese - The overall plan of the aliens was to steal cheese. Phil, Tommy and Potato Grapplefruit ate cheese in Strawberry's cafe furing their encounter. * Patty Persimmon Magazine - A magazine that features Patty Persimmon shows an alien invasion news section, this magazine appeared in the subsequent chapters, albeit with different characters. * Apple's Boxes - In "The Berry Big Alien Invasion", Apple mailed 6 colored packages at the post office, with each one being sent to the other shows to every main protagonist, respectively and kept one. The blue red one was kept in Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures. It turned out this was a an opalberry cake for Orange and Lemon. * Nule Fattening - One of the failed plans of the aliens was to torture the earthlings with fattening them with junk food. However, all the characters had apparently grown immune to fattening, with this constantly happening to them, throughout their respective shows. A slideshow of these moments were seen. As for Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures, Strawberry and Her Friends eating some piece of their cakes from The Berry Big Badass Bakeoff was shown. * Cute Character Brain Removal - During the final scene of the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls episode, the aliens were wallowing in their failure to abduct the planet. However, they still had one hope. With the, they had 5 characters (one from each show), who they sucked the brain juice of, so they could absorb their knowledge. Unfortunately, these were 7 cutest characters from each show. The cutest from Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures was Strawberry Shortcake. Trivia * Despite the events of this crossover only being possible if all 5 shows existed in the same universe/planet, the whole idealism is simply a uncovered theory and completely canon at all. Mallory Lewis, creator of Strawberry Shortcake and the other shows' creators confirmed that they praised the idea of the "shared multiverse/fandomverse" and the main reason of CN Invaded happening was because the network told them to do it. *Despite it containing three episodes and those being confirmed as standard episodes in a row as with previos and latter episodes, the episodes themselves didn't air as separate episodes in subsequent reruns, but as part of the crossover itself in subsequent reruns. This is obvious to explain, since these episodes are actually part of the crossover. This also happens with the other four shows as well as the bumpers. Gallery cn_invaded_2018_poster_by_pardorobles1234-dckzqmq.jpg|The Special's promotional poster CN Invaded Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures.jpg|Promotional image for the Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures CN Invaded episodes. CN Invaded Final Scene.jpg|The Crossover's final scene with all the 7 abducted cuties. CN Invaded Bumper.jpg|A scene of one of the two bumpers of the special crossover. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Season 5 Category:Movies Category:Long Length Episodes Category:Specials